Fanatic
"I ask nothing from Him, and will give anything to Him." :- Fanatic Tactical Analysis * Where insanity reigns: Fanatics are the Talon basic anti-tank infantry. It's a task suited to madmen, as Fanatics are melee infantry - they must close to sword range against machines frequently capable of pancaking them. * Didn't I tell you they were insane?: This isn't always a wise decision on the tank's part, however, as the Fanatics' unusual choice of apparel means flattening them usually results in a powerful explosion. Lighter vehicles or less suicidal tank commanders still have to contend with a superheated sword that can cleave through their armour. * Close the distance: Getting within range isn't always easy, though, but fortunately Fanatics have a tool to assist them; they can harpoon enemy vehicles and reel themselves towards them for the kill. * Aim and fire: Running over Fanatics may not be a good idea, but the same can't be said for simply shooting them. Regardless of the weapon chosen, Fanatics must close to point-blank range to attack. It should be noted though, that Fanatics care not for their lives and will run straight into enemy fire if necessary. Background A long time ago, flagellation became a form of penance in the Catholic church, especially in ascetic monastic orders. The distinction of the Flagellants was to take this self-mortification into the cities and other public spaces as a demonstration of piety. As well as flagellation, the rituals were built around processions, hymns, distinct gestures, uniforms, and discipline. It was also said that when singing a hymn and upon reaching the part about the passion of the Christ, one must drop to the ground, no matter how dirty or painful the area may seem. One mustn't move if the ground has something on it that may cause an inconvenience. In modern times, it has been speculated that the more extreme practices of mortification of the flesh may have been used to provoke releases of endorphins. To these simple ends, the modern Fanatic is the one of the most horrid of many living creatures on the Earth, because it is their "choice". Like the flagellants of old, Fanatics are Catholic zealots who follow the Talon's Crawlers around in the vain hope of pleasing Him by smiting the soldiers of Satan. Armed with an ambiarically-heated sword, the Fanatic rushes into the fray of the battle, slashing and hacking at anything within reach. The Fanatics are the Talon's basic anti-armour infantry, relying on the simple but effective method of tearing apart the enemy vehicle piece by piece. They are the greatest example of the faith the Talon has because these members are all converts. They are the tainted who once believed in the heresy of the world, and now seek to make their personal amends with God. Despite their violent ways, they aren't bloodthirsty monsters; they only take the lives of those who do evil to other men (at least in the Talon view), and have even been known to pray for the man they just killed. Of course, faith can only take a man so far, especially when tasked with destroying enemy vehicles that can outrun any man on foot, so a clever device was devised for the Fanatics. Consisting of a clockwork winch on the fanatic's chest, linked with a special crossbow and a harpoon, this system allows a fanatic to hook onto an enemy vehicle and then drag himself towards it, locking him to the hull as he strikes. Though obviously very dangerous, Fanatics care not for such things and in the event that they should die the packages of thermite and high explosives strapped to their chest is more than enough to finish off their target. The use of Fanatics on the front lines has long been a complex situation for the Order of the Talon because of the effect their methods have on the local populace. The mere shock value of a man running down a street as he bludgeons a group of soldiers to death, and then to turn around and attempts to comfort a young child (covered in the remains of the purified) with a passage from the Word of the Lord is enough to make even the most devoted faithful cringe with disgust. Some of the more "devout" fanatics have even found new ways to practice flagellation as a form of worship, sometimes in addition to self-crucifixion. The majority of holy men, however, believe that flagellation is solely a punishment for the evil they have done while in the service of the Talon. Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Units Originating from Palestine